The present invention refers to a system capable of both opening and closing a suitcase for motorcycles, and to obtain the hooking and releasing of such a suitcase with respect to a fixed portion of the motorcycle.
It is well known to use, on motorcycles in general, cases, bags or suitcases suitable for housing luggage, helmets or other accessories. Such suitcases are usually applied to the rear part of the motorcycle and normally comprise a special support plate, which is stably fixed to the motorcycle itself, and systems for hooking such a support plate. The hooking systems are usually of the removable type and are provided in the bottom portion of the suitcase, which can be made either from plastic material, or from metal material.
Hooking systems normally comprise a sliding lock bolt element, able to engage with a special protrusion provided on the support plate so as to stably constrain the suitcase to the plate itself. A button release mechanism, possibly equipped with a safety lock, makes it possible to retract the lock bolt so as to release the suitcase from the relative support plate.
A suitcase for motorcycles equipped with a system capable of both opening and closing the suitcase itself, and to obtain its hooking and releasing with respect to a fixed portion of the motorcycle, is described, for example, in patent application n. EP-A-2242677 to the same Applicant. Such a suitcase, however, although being strong and easy to open, is equipped with opening/closing and hooking/releasing mechanisms that are rather complex. Patent application n. EP-A-2186715, on the other hand, describes an opening/closing and hooking/releasing system of a suitcase for motorcycles according to the preamble of the following claim 1.
The purpose of the present invention is therefore that of obtaining a system capable of both opening and closing a suitcase for motorcycles, and to obtain the hooking and releasing of such a suitcase with respect to a fixed portion of the motorcycle, which is able to solve the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art in an extremely simple, cost-effective and particularly functional manner.
In detail, one purpose of the invention is that of obtaining an integrated system for opening and closing a suitcase for motorcycles, as well as for hooking and releasing such a suitcase with respect to the motorcycle, which is simplified and provided with a smaller number of components with respect to systems according to the prior art.
Another purpose of the invention is that of obtaining an integrated system for opening and closing a suitcase for motorcycles, as well as for hooking and releasing such a suitcase with respect to the motorcycle, which is strong, reliable and simple to use.
These purposes according to the present invention are achieved by producing an integrated system for opening and closing a suitcase for motorcycles, as well as for hooking and releasing such a suitcase with respect to the motorcycle, as outlined in claim 1.
Further characteristics of the invention are highlighted by the dependent claims, which are an integral part of the present description.